Season 4, Episode 1
The 'season premiere '''of the fourth season of ''MasterChef aired on May 22, 2013. Summary The episodes chronicles the first part of the auditions for the 100 home chefs that were selected to present a dish that could get them into the MasterChef kitchen. The first to present a dish is Natasha Crnjac, a 26 year old homemaker from San Diego, CA. She makes Dos Empanadas with skirt steak and chimichurri sauce. The judges are all very impressed with the dish, which is restaurant quality. Natasha gets three yes's and is the first to get an apron. Next up is 19 year old Christine from San Diego, with a kalbi marinated duck. Gordon finds that the dish is "trying to run before it can walk", so he gives it a no. Joe finds that the dish is a bit ill-conceived, but all the components were delicious, and he gives it a yes. After thinking hard about his decision, Graham decides no, but encourages Christine to come back next year and use her experience as inspiration. After a run of wildly unsuccessful dishes, 38-year-old Brian from Terrell, Texas, presents stripped and shaved beaver tail with frog chips. Joe doesn't buy in and gives a no. Gordon admits the beaver tail is one of the best things that he ate in the audition and gives a yes, and Graham follows. For a while, Natasha and Ryan are the only two to get aprons for a while. Jordan Roots, a 29 year old delivery driver from Minneapolis, MN, prepares for the judges an ancho chili tostada with a cilantro mint aioli. Jordan gets three big yes's for what the judges consider one of the best opening dishes they've ever tasted. Adriana, a 26 year old New York presents a Mexican prickly pear cactus soup with dried shrimp croutons. Graham is a yes for the complexity and the way the soup stays true to Adriana's roots. Gordon is unconvinced that she can handle the competition and is a no. Joe decides to give Adriana her apron. After Adriana's victory, Bethy, Lynn, and two other chefs get aprons. George, a 33-year-old from Ohio, breaks the streak with his Greek wedding soup, which shouldn't have had butter in it and should have had the meatballs in it seared, but the judges convince him to something more important: propose to his girlfriend. George does so in front of the judges, and she accepts. Ramsay advises him not to serve the soup at the wedding. Working mom Krissi from Philadelphia is the last to audition for the day, with her Florentine meatloaf with potatoes and asparagus. The judges ask Krissi to bring in her son Mikey to put her apron on her, with three yes's. Gallery Successful Auditions Natasha Got an Apron.png|Natasha is the first home cook to get an apron Natasha Audition S4.png|Natasha's Audition Plate Brian S4 Apron.png|After some unsuccessful plates, Brian is the second to get his apron Brian Audition S4.png|Brian's Audition Plate Jordan Apron S4.png|Jordan gets an apron and the praise for making one of the best audition plates in MasterChef history Jordan Audition S4.png|Jordan's Audition Plate Adriana S4 Apron.png|Adriana is the fourth to get an apron Adriana Audition S4.png|Adriana's Audition Plate Bethy S4 Apron.png|Bethy gets her apron Bethy Audition S4.png|Bethy's Audition Plate Kevin the Pastor S4 Apron.png|"Thou shall not cook without one of these" - Kevin the Pastor gets an apron Kevin the Pastor Audition S4.png|Kevin's Audition Plate Yes S4 01.png|A sixth chef is given an apron Yes Audition 01.png|A successful audition Lynn S4 Apron.png|Lynn is the eighth to get an apron Lynn S4 Audition.png|Lynn's Audition Plate Krissi S4 Apron.png|Krissi is the final chef of the day to get an apron, which the judges give to her in front of her son Krissi S4 Audition.png|Krissi's Audition Plate Unsuccessful Auditions Christine S4 No Apron.png|19-year-old Christine gets a yes from Joe, but ultimately it is not enough Christine Audition S4.png|Christine's Audition Plate S4 No 01.png No S4 02.png No S4 03.png No S4 04.png NO S4 05.png No S4 07.png No S4 08.png No S4 10.png George S4 No Apron.png|George's dish is given a lukewarm reception, and he fails to get an apron George S4 Audition.png|George's Audition Plate George S4 Proposal.png|George is persuaded by the judges to propose to his girlfriend, who accepts Notes * Category:Episodes Category:Season 4